We have recorded images of the botulinum toxin helical tubes formed from phospholipid vesicles. These images extend the resolution from 44 _ (in our previous reconstruction) to better than 22_. In addition, we have preliminary evidence that the macromolecular assembly actually undergoes the structural transition that is proposed for it when it binds to and opens a channel in the membrane. In a study of spot-scan images of the toxin tubes, we have observed different helical arrangements, leading to different Bessel order assignments for some of the layer lines. A preliminary helical reconstruction from these images gives a similar map to that obtained previously, indicating that the ordering of the toxin on the surface of the tubes may arise from a variety of slightly different arrangements of similar molecular units.